The invention relates to an arrangement for reproducing decompressed video and/or audio data at a video and/or audio reproduction clock frequency.
Video and/or audio data which are available in a compressed form and are decompressed for reproduction, are represented in a fixed reproduction clock. For combined video and/or audio data, these clocks may be independent of each other and have different frequencies.
If such a decompressed video and/or audio signal is represented together with other video and possibly audio signals, the problem occurs that these data are not synchronized with each other, which leads to interference in picture and/or sound.